1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to micro projector devices, and more particularly to micro projector devices having MEMS mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a projector is used as a display device for electronic devices (such as a computer) to output images. A conventional projector provides a light source for outputting an image by using a metal-halide lamp, such as an ultra-high pressure mercury lamp, so it is difficult to reduce the size of a conventional projector. For ease of carrying, some projectors use a laser light source and MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) components to make the optical system of the projector smaller. A laser projector has the advantages of being compact, light and thin in comparison with a projector using a metal-halide lamp. However, in the operation of image output, the laser projector requires precise synchronization of image data with the scanning position of the laser light, in order to make the image clear.